You Breathe In Time With My Heartbeat
by FloatingBallofLight
Summary: Did somebody say DRABBLE-FEST! My friend did. She told me I couldn't write at least 25 R/Hr drabbles set to the story/theme of songs. She was wrong. Not really song-fics. If you love Ron & Hermione, R&R! :  Rating may change...
1. I Hate That I Love You

You Breathe In Time To My Heartbeat by FloatingBallofLight

Disclaimer: I do not admit to owning Harry Potter for lack of being able to speak in public.

Chapter One: I Hate That I Love You

A/N: Story fits the song by Rihanna and Ne-Yo. This drabble is about the Yule Ball in Fourth Year/ GoF.

_And I hate how much I love you, boy. I can't stand how much I need you. And I hate how much I love you, boy, but I just can't let you go. And I hate that I love you so….And it's not fair that you take advantage of the fact that I love you beyond a reason why, and it just ain't right._

Ron rushed up the stairs, followed closely by Harry.

Everything was spinning out as Hermione Granger fell to her knees on the steps. He betrayed her. It was as though he had seen it all coming and planned it out, so as to make a mockery of her. Ron Weasley, the world's greatest dolt, somehow knew how she felt, and even if he didn't, he was taking a good guess. Although, she supposed she could have been a bit more subtle in the past.

I mean, honestly, think about it. In their second year, she hugged Harry then awkwardly shook Ron's hand. In their third year, oh, to count the numerous times she had hinted would be considered torture as no one could possibly count that high. And here we are in fourth year at the Yule Ball, the night she was supposed to gracefully float down the staircase, turn heads, perhaps even a certain ginger one…..

She digresses. He was taking advantage of her. Ron was taking advantage of the fact that she fancied him. Did she fancy him? I mean, really, truly fancy him? Well, you'd have to barking to not think so.

He was no doubt sitting in the dormitories right now, explaining the plan to Harry and bursting at the seams with joy and laughter. Ronald was quite a good actor. Or was he?

She decided he might not. After all, if he was, he would act brave when there was a wee spider, or be confident when Hermione hugged him, rather than carefully patting her on the back. Yes, she decided he was definitely not acting.

So, maybe he had been confused. Maybe she had scared him off. Maybe he would never speak to her again. Maybe he would talk to her too much.

Maybe he felt the same.

As this thought occurred to Hermione, a certain Bulgarian Quidditch player came jogging through the Great Hall's doors calling her name.

Hermione wiped the tears away, put on her poker face, and walked swiftly towards Viktor.

She intended on enjoying her night with or without Ron Weasley.


	2. Ever Fallen In Love?

You Breath In Time With My Heartbeat by FloatingBallofLight

Disclaimer: I do not admit to owning Harry Potter for lack of the ability to speak in public.

Chapter Two: Ever Fallen In Love?

A/N: This story follows the song by Buzzcocks . This is a story about a fight R/Hr have whilst Herms is pregnant with Rose. This song is almost all dialouge. I thought it would be cool to experiment.

_You spurn my natural emotion. You make me feel like dirt and I'm hurt. And if I start a commotion I run the risk of losing you and that's worse._

"Ronald, get downstairs now!"

"What's wrong NOW?"

"Don't use that tone with ME!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I please!"

"You WON'T use that language around the baby!"

"The BABY hasn't even been BORN yet!"

"Well I don't like it when you use that language."

"And why not?"

"Because!"

"Because WHY?"

"Because it stresses me out!"

"It STRESSES you OUT?"

"Yes. Speaking of stressing me out, you didn't put the laundry away like I asked."

"You asked me to do it five days ago!"

"Which makes it even worse!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"You were SUPPOSED to put it away like I told you to."

"Fine. I'm putting it away. Happy now?"

"No."

"NO?"

"No."

"Let me guess. You expected me to do something else torturous, like put the dishes away, or clean out the inside of the microwave?"

"Fisrt of all, those aren't torturous deeds. They're normal things that normal people do. WITHOUT magic, I might add. And second, I EXPECTED you to at least go grocery shopping, which of course, I assume you did."

"Ummmm….."

"Ron? You DID go grocery shopping, correct?"

"No. I mean, you are the woman, so I figured you should probably do it.'

"RONALD! How DARE you suggest something so SEXIST! I can't believe even YOU would sink THAT low."

"Even I? EVEN I? Well, clearly I'm of no use at all to you if EVEN I would sink that low!"

" Well, at the moment, you're NOT being very useful at ALL!"

"Well if I'm so CLEARLY of no use to you, maybe I should just LEAVE!"

"Maybe you SHOULD! At the rate you're going with things, I should manage just FINE on my OWN! I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself!"

" That's exactly what you said eight years ago when you were at the Yule Ball with that ruddy git Krum!"

"I KNEW you still weren't over that!"

"Well, since I'm LEAVING, maybe you should call HIM up, and HE can be YOUR baby's Daddy and you two can name IT whatever STUPID name you want to call it. Meanwhile, I'll be off living in London with Lavender Brown. I heard someone down at the pub mention she never DID quite get over me!"

"What do you MEAN 'MY baby'? It's your baby, too!"

"Well not anymore! I couldn't bare having a child that was remotely in any way like YOU!"

"Ron, is…. Is that really what you think?"

"Damn right, it's what I think."

"But….. But.."

" You can do whatever you want Hermione. You can cry, you can try to stop me, you can guilt me into staying, you can follow me out there in the rain screaming my name, but it won't work. Not this time."

"Yeah, like it work stupendously the last time you ran out on me. Not sure if you noticed, but I was referring to the time you ran out on Harry and me out of jealousy when we needed you. Like it mattered to you. You never have been nothing other than a COWARD. Nothing's changed. You ran out on your friend once, and you're running out on your child now. But what's it matter? It's only life, Ron."

"Hermione…..No! No, I told you! I told you that you can't guilt me! I'm leaving and you can't stop me. Give Krum my best."

" Ron?"

"For God's sake woman, what do you want? I'm TRYING to make a dramatic exit HERE!"

"What will I tell Krum if the baby has red hair?"

After that night, Ron never DID forget to put laundry away, clean dishes, wash out the microwave or get food again.

Ah, pregnancy hormones. They make for an excellent story. I know this is only my second chapter, but I'm absolutely in LOVE with it! I think it's my best work so far on here. R & R, guys!


	3. When You Say Nothing At All

You Breathe In Time With My Heartbeat by FloatingBallofLight

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Stop asking me! God, you're annoying. Ha-ha, just kidding. I love you.

Chapter 3: When You Say Nothing At All

A/N: This story follows the song by Allison Krauss. Ron has just asked Hermione to dance at the wedding, (aren't you steamed that they didn't include that in the movie?) so they're both 17.

_All day long I can hear people talking aloud, but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd. Old Mr. Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine. The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all._

"Come and dance."

What? What did he say? Did Ron just ask me to dance? Ron _Weasley? _The same guy who called me a nightmare 7 years ago?

Apparently so, because he's holding his hand out and giving me a hopeful stare.

Hey, I'm not going to argue, so I take his hand. It's kind of sweaty, but mine is too, so I don't mind.

He leads me to the middle of the dance floor. I look around and on one side is Mrs. Weasley dancing with Arthur and peeking over his shoulder at us with curious eyes and a slightly gaping mouth. I wave.

On the other side of us is Luna who is skipping by towards Harry. I wonder what he's going to do without his two best friends to start conversation.

However, Ron clears his throat and suddenly I don't care anymore.

He's looking down at his feet and back up at me every few seconds.

He's so cute.

"So, um, this song is almost over," he says.

"Okay."

And just as he told me, the fast jiggy rhythm subsides and a slow, steady song comes on.

Again he clears his throat and says he's not a very good dancer.

Poor, misfortunate Ronald. He thinks he's a rubbish dancer. He's wrong.

He's never seen me dance.

"That's alright, Ron. Just go with the flow."

"Right, yeah."

Of course, he's a bit shy when it comes to this sort of thing and about a minute later he's just standing there staring at me.

So, without further ado, I place one of his hands on my waist and reach for the other one. His hands aren't as sweaty now. I drape my other arm on his shoulder and he starts swaying around in a circle.

I've never danced at all before in my life unless you count jumping up and down and twirling around at the Yule Ball, and it seems most people don't seem to.

Well, regardless of the fact that I'm dancing with Ron, there's the fact that I am, in fact, dancing with a boy period, and it's only the second time I've done so, so naturally I'm a bit nervous.

He could just be perceptive, (HA! As if…) or he could feel my hands shaking and my teeth chattering.

In an effort to calm me down and make me more at ease with the current situation, Ron looks me straight in the eye, grips my waist more firmly with both of his hands, and pulls me a little closer. As a result, both of my arms hook around his neck.

I feel a lot better now and we're moving as one. The actual dancing is coming easier, but conversation is out of the question. I don't really mind though, and I don't think he does either. Small talk would make this situation awkward.

My eyelids are starting to get a little heavy, and my head lolls forward and lands on Ron's chest. I think he's a bit surprised because I can feel him look down at me. Once he realizes I'm in this position for good, he lays his cheek on the top of my head. I let out a sigh as his hand travels lower and his calloused thumb strokes my hip in a circular rhythm. I start to melt against him. I've never been this close to him before unless you count the time I flung myself on him in third year, and again most people don't.

Even though I don't haft the self-restraint to look up at him I do anyway.

His cerulean eyes were looking straight into mine. He smiles down at me and from what I gather, I must've smiled back.

Exhaustion finally coursing through my body, my head lolled again, and this time it plopped down on Ron's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. With the curiosity of a child, I ran my fingers through his hair and his hands moved up to my lower back stroking my sin through the dress there. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

On the brink of sleep, Ron lifted up my chin with his finger and said "are you okay?"

He really was in my face now, which was okay because I started leaning in, and he did too.

Then the music stopped and the jig played again.

We sprung apart, and Ron cleared his throat, announcing he would go get us some drinks.

I smiled and looked around.

Ginny was looking at me with knowing smothered all across her face. I blushed, and went over to find Harry.

That night was the night I knew.

That night was the night I knew there was use of turning back.

I knew I was in love with Ron Weasley.

And I wasn't afraid.


	4. My Immortal

You Breathe In Time With My Heartbeat by FloatingBallofLight

Disclaimer: I do not admit to owning Harry Potter for lack of the ability to speak in public. No copyright infringement is intended. All rights reserved to Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I am only borrowing characters.

Chapter 4: My Immortal

A/N: Song is by Evanescence. This takes place after Ron leaves. This is dedicated to everyone who has requested my specialty: a really dark, depressing story. I realize I've written this, what, three times over? I don't care. This is a collection of Drabbles! This plot point needs to be included! Aheehee!

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me._

It was a week today.

A week since he ran out; since he ditched her; since he left. It didn't matter how you said it. Either way he was gone.

Harry did his best to cheer her up, but it just wasn't enough. The trio without Ron was like a Hogwarts without Dumbledore: it just didn't work. It wasn't a trio anymore. Just a measly duet.

She could tie scarves around trees, dance with Harry, cry, read, or translate runes, but none of these things would give her what she wanted; what she needed.

In a way, she contradicted herself. While her logical side insisted that her body needed air to breathe, every time she inhaled, she choked on his memory. She couldn't win.

And she didn't like that at all.

She tried her best to cope and move on, but his presence lingered everywhere she went.

It wouldn't leave her alone. There was a voice in the back of her head, a hope in her heart that couldn't be named or spoken of, but it was there nonetheless, telling her to hold on to him.

She gave her all to make the tears unnoticeable, but they were still there.

She did her part to stop the blood in her veins from freezing, but that didn't mean it didn't get chilly.

Every night, she silently prayed that he would come back and apologize and kiss her and they would live happily ever after.

But this was a war.

And he wasn't coming back.

They stayed in that forest until Harry insisted that they were wasting their time waiting for him and that they needed to get a move on.

They disapparated to a rocky hillside, and that's when Hermione broke down.

After all, it had been a week.

So, this was pretty short I guess. Please R&R! Thanks to all who have been keeping up and have faved this or added it to their subscriptions! Mwah! (That was a )

La La La Loooooove, LeRay


	5. Illuminated

You Breathe in Time With My Heartbeat by FloatingBallofLight

Disclaimer: I find this unnecessary and hurtful.

Chapter 5: Illuminated

A/N: This song is by Hurts. Many a thanks goes to Rosidale on YouTube. She's truly amazing; you need to check her out. Best R/Hr vids EVER are on her channel. I digress….she introduced me to this song. It's very good. Thanks to all who have favorite or added this to their subscriptions or reviewed. I love you guys, you really are the best. I'm getting all sappy now, so here's the story. 3

_Suddenly my eyes are open. Everything comes into focus. We are all illuminated. Lights are shining on our faces, blinding._

"Hermione", he said, "you're the most wonderful person I've ever met."

Ron. Our red-headed Weasley. He said that! What a strange turn of events.

I believe more and more each day that we are becoming more like each other; me more outgoing and loose, him more mature and gentler. It's like reverse mitosis.

Honestly, though, what kind of a fifteen year old says that? Unless, of course, he fancies another fifteen year old.

Hmmmm.

Ha, no. No, Ron couldn't possible fancy someone like me, it just doesn't fit.

I mean, we had that misunderstanding at the Yule Ball, but we got over that. It was just the butterbeer setting in. Right?

"And if I'm ever rude to you again-"

"I'll know you've gone back to normal."

And then he smiled at me. ME! He smiled at ME!

He really does have a very charming smile. The way his lips just curve upward slightly, and his eyes twinkle. Oh, his eyes: the most beautiful things that ever appeared on a face. The thing that fascinates me is that they are constantly changing colors. They're blue if he's happy, green if he's joking around, grey if he's sad, and then a sea foam hue, but the only time he wears that is when I'm talking to him. It's my own personal, reserved color.

Just for me.

Ugh! I keep rambling on about stupid things like eyes. Oh, but HIS eyes aren't stupid. His eyes are lovely and beautiful and…..intoxicating.

Hypnotic. Like I'm under his spell.

Like I always will be.


	6. Castle Walls

You Breathe in Time With My Heartbeat by FloatingBallofLight

Disclaimer: Come on, people. I won't even dream of being anywhere near Jo's level. I don't own it.

Chapter 6: Castle Walls

A/N: This song is based on T.I. and Christina Aguilera's brilliant single! Yay! Well, Ron came back on Boxing Day, which is the day after Christmas in the U.K. and since his birthday is March 1st, he's still 17. However, Hermione's birthday is August 17, so at this point in time she's 18 already. I love how she's older than him. Well, Hermione's all p. at Ron, of course, but what else is new? Sooooo…yeah. I think that's it. Review! Please! I'll give you the story now! Oh P.S. It sounded more like Hermione said 'ass' than 'arse', so that's what I'm going with.

_Everyone thinks that I have it all, but it's so empty living behind these castle walls, these castle walls. If I should tumble, if I should fall, would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls? There's no one here at all, behind these castle walls._

"Hermione!"

When I woke, I thought it had been part of my dream.

Then I heard it again.

Harry was calling my name, so I jumped out of bed and put my sweater on.

Once I got out of the tent, I looked straight at Harry and wondered if we were under attack, why he would be standing there with my wand, not using it.

Then it occurred to me that we, in fact, were not under attack.

But he was soaking wet.

"Is everything alright?"

I think that's what I said. I was too tired to care.

"Fine. Actually, it's more than fine."

He pointed across the clearing.

And there he was, just standing there, soaking wet.

Ron.

At first, I wanted to jump on him and snog him for a few days. Then I considered strangling him. I decided on meeting somewhere in the middle (since my urge to kill him was stronger than the urge to feast on him.)

"Hey."

In short, I lost it. And I never did truly find it ever again.

I tried to remain calm as I marched over to him. His smile left his face as soon as it had come, and was replaced by a frown matched with furrowed eyebrows.

"You complete ASS, Ronald Weasley! You show up after weeks…"

I took off his rucksack and hit him with it. Then I threw leaves at him, which, looking back on it wasn't the smartest thing I could've done.

"…..and you say HEY?"

I turned my back on him and found Harry's eyes.

"Where's my wand, Harry? Where's my wand? Harry Potter, you give me my WAND!"

"I don't have it!"

"How come he's got your wand?"

"Never MIND why he's got my wand! What's that?"

He showed me the horcrux. It was…

"You destroyed it? And how is it you just HAPPEN to have the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"It's a long story", said Harry, somewhere behind me.

"Don't think this changes anything."

Yes, it was cold, but necessary. I shouldn't have allowed him a turn to speak, though. I don't like being turned to mush.

"Oh, of course not. I've only just destroyed a bloody horcrux, why would that change anything?"

He was being rather sarcastic.

"Look, I tried to come back as soon as I left. I just couldn't find you."

Nice excuse.

"Until one day, I was sleeping in a pub, keeping away from some snatchers, and I heard it."

"It?" I suppose Harry was feeling a bit left out of the conversation.

Ron took out the deluminator.

"A voice. Your voice, Hermione. Coming out of it."

Oh, sure. Woo me. Go ahead, try.

"And what exactly did I say, may I ask?"

"My name. Just my name. Like a whisper."

And I was wooed.

I wasn't expecting that. It hit me like a ton of bricks: he feels the same. He's got to.

"It doesn't just turn on the lights. I don't know how it works, but sure enough, I took it, clicked it, and this tiny ball of light appeared. It floated towards me, the ball of light, and went straight through my chest. Right here."

He gestured to his heart, and I thought I might just succumb to tears then and there.

"And I knew it would take me to where I needed to go. So I apparated, and landed on a hillside, and hoped that one of you would show yourselves. And you did."

Well, after that little speech, I made up my mind.

Did I say I wasn't mad at him anymore?

No.

Did I say I forgave him?

No.

But I was thinking it.

Well, you likey? I think I do, I'm not sure yet. Review, guys! I know every writer on here says 'they make my day', but they do! Stay posted!


	7. I Won't Say I'm In Love

You Breathe in Time With My Heartbeat by FloatingBallofLight

Disclaimer: JUST STOP, OKAY? IT HURTS THAT I DON'T OWN IT ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU CONSTANTLY BRINGING IT UP!

Chapter 7: I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

A/N: One of my personal favorites from the Disney classics. This one's from Hercules and is sung by Meg. This takes place in sixth year and is, yet again, very depressing. Don't expect any different from now on, 'kay?

_You're way off base. I won't say it. Get off my case. I won't say it….At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love._

Everything seemed to be a blur as I turned my back on Ron entwined with Lavender.

I ran for it, and somehow landed on a staircase. I quickly cast Avis to create a distraction. It didn't work too well.

The tears automatically started falling.

I heard footsteps, and the fear of someone walking in on me enabled me to run away.

It was just Harry and he asked me about the birds, then sat down and held me.

I asked him about Ginny subconsciously and it wasn't too long after that when Ron came in with Lavender practically hanging off his arm.

That's when I really started sobbing.

I panicked, and let my emotions rage out of control.

I imagine he has scars from that now.

He ran away after his girlfriend, and that was enough to drive the knife into my heart.

If I had one, that is.

I guess it was the fact that I really needed him to hold me and apologize and tell me he loved me, but instead he left with her. He ran away.

And he took my heart with him.

Harry sat there with me until I finally convinced him to go on up to bed.

I kept crying into the early hours of the morning.

How is it that when it's the end of fall, tears still feel warm? I really should look into that.

I'm really not in love with him, I just…love him. I'm not going to tell anyone, though. That'd be a recipe for disaster.

I ended up sleeping there that night, and when I woke up the next morning, the tears were dried, but had left tracks.

All I wanted was something I couldn't have: a Quidditch-made, calloused thumb belonging to a ginger to sit next to me and erase those tear tracks.

And maybe I could erase those scars I gave him.

Well, that was short, sweet, and to the point. This one was really sad. I cried while I was writing it, but for a totally different reason than the story. I realized that everyone deserves to be in love with the person they're really IN love with. Anyone can take your love and give it back, but ti takes someone special to take your heart and never give it back. So if you're not with the person you're in love with, get a move on! And if you're still kid enough to not like any boys, congrats and you're a lucky dog.

Love,

RayRay 3


	8. Crazy 1

You Breathe in Time With My Heartbeat by FloatingBallofLight

Chapter 8: Crazy (# 1)

A/N: This follows the song that was covered by Nelly Furtado. Splashing' some variety in there for ya! I had a bit of a brain fart as far as the Mature!R/Hr, so we're going way back to the time they first met. I truly think this is so far the best fit of song and fic. Oh, and by the way, there are two songs titled 'Crazy' included in this collection, so that's why I put (# 1).

_Come on now. Who do you, who do you, who do you think you are? Ha ha ha. Bless your soul. You really think you're in control. Well I think you're crazy. I think you're crazy. I think you're crazy. Just like me._

Hermione's P.O.V.

I wasn't feeling very confident.

This was almost all new to me, except for the part I had read about in muggle books, and that compared nothing to this.

When I was in primary school, all the girls in my class believed in faeries and elves. At that time, I didn't believe in the nonsensical world of magic and creatures that existed in other dimensions; I thought it was rubbish.

Now, clearly it has turned out to be the farthest thing from rubbish there is. It scares me a bit, that what I didn't believe in is actually real; gives me doubts.

Well, it was time to board the train, so I kissed Daddy and hugged Mummy and went on my way.

Soon enough, the train was departing the station, and I found a seat with three others: a plump, brainy boy named Neville Longbottom; a sallow, but pretty strawberry blond girl by the name of Hannah Abbott; and a pretty redhead called Susan Bones. All three were first-years like I was about to be, and we got along well enough. The girls claimed to want to be in Hufflepuff, the house at Hogwarts which specialized in hard-working students, but Neville wanted to be in Gryffindor, he said it sounded by far the best. I couldn't help but agree, though I also mentioned that Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad either.

Anyway, Neville ended up misplacing his toad, so we all set out to initiate a search. Susan and I went left, and the others went right. Susan immediately entered a compartment adorned in yellow and black, while I patrolled just about anywhere.

I had no luck, but then I reached a compartment with a messy, unkempt boy with glasses, and a poverty-stricken- looking ginger.

They couldn't be any older than I was, so I gave them a chance. I pulled open the glass door just as the ginger was performing a spell.

I didn't get much farther than "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one…" before my curiosity got the better of me.

"Are you doing magic? Let's see then."

The boy gave me a grimace and continued the spell.

In short, it failed. Poorly.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've been practicing a few simple ones, but they've all worked for me. For example..."

I bounced over to the jet-black haired kid, and continued "…Oculus Reparo."

The boy's glasses instantly cleaned themselves.

It was then that I noticed it wasn't a boy, it was Harry Potter!

I hurriedly introduced myself, and to ensure politeness, asked the ginger his name.

A Weasley. I'd heard of them.

Trouble-makers are what they were. No good, rotten boys who played cruel tricks and had a horrid upbringing.

Apparently, next year their sister would join them. Ugh.

I remembered the task I had originally set out on, and left the compartment after telling them to change.

Performing a spell that a wizard himself didn't know felt pretty good; made me a lot more confident.

This was going to be a fun year.

Ron's P.O.V.

This was going to be a fun year.

I had just met THE harry Potter, the one I'd heard stories about ever since I was little, the one I worshiped.

We got on really well, and surprisingly enough, he had no idea he was even famous! Imagine THAT!

Well, I suppose I was a bit intimidated when he pulled out a handful of shiny gold galleons when all my life we've had rusty old knuts.

But it's the inside that counts, that's what Mum always told us.

We ate a bunch of sweets! Harry bought the whole lot of it!

We were having fun and getting to know each other, and he asked me to show him a spell.

That's when Hermione Granger walked in. Ugh, what a bossy know-it-all.

She practically threw herself onto Harry and then practically spit at me.

She really was a lovely person with an outstanding demeanor.

And I'm the King of Peru.

If I told her that I bet she'd say something like, 'Peru doesn't have a king', or 'If you were king, Peru would be revolting as we speak.'

She's such a buzz-killing prude.

Then, to make it all worse, I embarrass myself in front of her by doing some spell Fred and George set on me that doesn't work.

And then she performed a pretty advanced spell perfectly, crushing the last bit of happiness in me.

I wasn't feeling very confident.

Well, guys let me know what you think. Personally, I feel like this isn't my best work. I was just trying to write something goofy and happier. You see, I have a list that I go by for all my favorite R/Hr moments to include in this collection, and you'd be surprised how many there are that are tragic and depressing. Really, the two of them have the worst timing imaginable. R&R, y'all!

Peace Out, Dude! – Rachel


End file.
